


An Ass Man for Sure

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sebastian is an ass man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants to try something new in the bedroom with Joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ass Man for Sure

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are the worst and I hate it.  
> But I hope you enjoy this.

Joseph planned for it to be like any other night where they would watch a movie and go to bed, but Sebastian was making quick work of changing those plans.

“Mmmm... Seb, I want to know what happens at the end though.” Sebastian was currently holding up Joseph, and carrying him to the bedroom. He kept his legs wrapped tightly around Sebastian’s waist and had his arms locked behind his head. Sebastian was doing a fine job of not responding since he had his face buried in Josephs neck and was quickly leaving bite marks up and down the exposed skin. It wasn’t until they stumbled into the bedroom and Joseph was dropped on the bed that Sebastian talked.

“They kill the kaiju, they both live, and they get together at the end. Not as exciting as what I have planned.” Joseph was pissed that he spoiled the ending like that, but he couldn’t stay angry for long when Sebastian made a comment like that and started to unbutton his shirt. Joseph was stuck looking up at the man’s muscled chest, hardened after years of training in the force. He sat up and reached down to help the man out of his pants but his nerves caught up with him and he started to struggle with the belt. Sebastian soon came to his rescue and helped him get rid of the restricting pieces of clothing, before stepping away and kicking his pants and boxers somewhere off to the side.

Joseph felt overdressed and Sebastian obviously thought the same, because he was suddenly pulling Joseph’s glasses off and then helping him out of his shirt. When his shirt was discarded he was guided back down to lay flat on the bed. Sebastian got onto the bed and leaned down the kiss the nape of Joseph’s neck. Joseph couldn’t understand why he was so sensitive there, but whenever the older man started to pay extreme attention to it he became a gasping mess. Joseph ran his hands through the back of Sebastian’s hair and soon he was trailing his mouth down Joseph’s body, placing kisses on his chest as he continued down.

Sebastian stopped at his nipples and Joseph arched his back and couldn’t hold back the small moan that left his mouth when he felt Sebastian’s mouth latch onto one nipple while one of his large hands came up and rubbed the other one.

Joseph couldn’t help the noises that came out of him; he’d always been vocal when Sebastian was giving his body this kind of attention.

After Sebastian had played with the sensitive nubs for a considerable amount of time, he continued his journey down Joseph’s body, only stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants. He looked up into Joseph’s eyes.

“Is it alright if I...?” Joseph loved how he always asked before going any further. He nodded and Sebastian made quick work of his pants and underwear, leaving them both bare. Joseph moaned as Sebastian started to kiss and leave marks on his hipbones and around his most sensitive area, just barely touching him. Joseph let out a frustrated sigh when Sebastian moved away from his body. He felt hands caressing his hips.

“I want to try something new tonight... but I need you to turn over and get on your hands and knees.” Sebastian’s voice was gruff and loud in the silence of the bedroom. Joseph blushed at the request but did as he was asked, not sure what to expect. Once he was settled on the sheets he could feel Sebastian’s hands caressing the back of his thighs and then they started to go higher until they were resting on his cheeks. Joseph felt a shiver of anticipation run through his body from the attention.

Even though they had messed around with foreplay before, he couldn’t help but get embarrassed whenever the older man started to touch him down there.

Joseph was brought back into the moment and jumped a bit when he felt Sebastian’s large hands spreading his cheeks apart and before he could ask what he was doing all the air in his lungs had left him.

Sebastian had pushed his face in between Joseph’s cheeks and his tongue was flicking against his entrance. Jo couldn’t stop the scream of pleasure that left his throat. He never knew he was THAT sensitive down there. Sebastian continued to run his tongue over the clenching muscle. His stubble was rubbing against Joseph’s skin, adding to the sensations that he was feeling. Joseph couldn’t stop himself from pushing his ass closer towards Sebastian’s face, dying for more of that skilled mouth against his hole.

“Ahhh fuck, Seb. Don’t stop. Fuck! It feels so good.” Joseph’s arms had given out from under him and now he was lying with his face pushed against the mattress with his ass shamelessly raised in the air. He reached one of his hands behind him to grab the back of Sebastian’s head, trying to push him closer so he could feel more of that tongue inside of him. Sebastian managed to pull his face away and his voice sounded absolutely wrecked.

“You’re a demanding little shit aren’t you? Like having my tongue fucking your tight little hole?” Before Joseph could say anything, Sebastian had his face in between his cheeks again, and the onslaught of pleasure filled his body again. Jo couldn’t stop the noises that were leaving his mouth; he had always been vocal during these sorts of things. He tried to push his face into the mattress to stifle his groans but suddenly the pleasure stopped and his head was being pulled back.

“Don’t be shy. I want to hear you beg and say everything that you want me to do to you. If you want to be quiet then you can do something better with your mouth.” Sebastian’s voice was so rough next to his ears, and the way Sebastian started to pay attention to his neck was making him into a whimpering mess. There were suddenly three fingers in front of his mouth and Joseph eagerly sucked on them, making sure he covered them completely. The thought of sucking on something ELSE was suddenly flooding Joseph’s mind and he couldn’t help the moan that vibrated through him. Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Jo’s mouth. He watched as Sebastian lay down next to him and patted his chest.

“Come here. We can both benefit from this.” Joseph was confused but went to lie on top of Sebastian when he saw Seb shake his head and turn him around so Joseph’s ass was in Sebastian’s face and Joseph had Sebastian’s cock right in front of him. Now he understood what Sebastian was suggesting.

As soon as he caught on, Joseph leaned down and hungrily licked a long strip from the base of Sebastian’s cock to the tip, where he sucked on the head before taking him halfway. Joseph felt a finger pressing against his entrance and he made sure he relaxed his muscles so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Quickly the first finger was all the way in to the knuckle and alongside it he could feel Sebastian’s tongue licking around the edge of his rim. Suddenly the knowledge that he was basically sitting on Sebastian’s face made Joseph moan around the length in his mouth, which made Sebastian groan and slip a second finger into Joseph’s body. After a few moments of having those fingers move inside of him, there was a shock of pleasure from having those fingers graze his prostate. Joseph had taken his mouth off of Sebastian’s cock and let out an array of curses from the sensation.

“Ah fuck yes! Please, do that again. Mmm...” That continued for some time, Sebastian pressing against his prostate and Joseph trying to take the entirety of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth.

Finally Sebastian pulled his fingers out and reached over to wrap a hand around Joseph’s dick that had been steadily leaking precum against Sebastian’s chest. Joseph knew he wouldn’t last much longer now that his dick was getting attention so he began to suck harder and was able to take Sebastian’s cock all the way to it’s base. He heard Sebastian let out a groan before his mouth was being pushed against Joseph’s ass once more.

Sebastian spared no mercy to his hole. He licked the rim, shoved his tongue inside, and pressed his lips and sucked around the sensitive entrance.

It only took a few moments for Joseph to release all over Sebastian’s chest. He was able to muffle his moans around Sebastian’s cock and quickly he felt the length twitching and the taste of cum filled his mouth, along with the sounds of Sebastian’s moans filling his ears. Joseph had no other option but to swallow the cum or choke on it so he made sure he swallowed it all before letting Sebastian’s cock fall slip out of his mouth.

Sebastian leaned over towards the end table to grab a few tissues to clean the mess that Joseph had made on his chest. Once they were relatively cleaned, Joseph curled up next to Sebastian.

“I never took you for being an ass kind of guy. That was... a pleasant surprise.” Sebastian laughed at that and pulled Joseph closer to him. Jo felt Sebastian kiss the top of his head before pulling the covers up to them.

“There are a few things about me that you still don’t know. But we have plenty of time to explore my OTHER skills and interests...”

Joseph couldn’t wait.


End file.
